


Please Look at me

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Hong Joshua is known for being an Ice Prince and a rich kid. Only his small group of friends know who he is behind this facade. And no one but them know about his small attraction for Yoon Jeonghan, the basketball team vice captain. The guy is hot and Joshua can't resist. Life is fine and normal until Jeonghan pops up everywhere in Joshua's life. What is this guy's intentions?





	1. Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters. probably. i meant for this to be a oneshot but i'm excited(?) about this so I'm posting a short thing now. I blame letsgoshua on twitter, for showing me her damn weird scene generator! Thank her I guess. But I blame her for this thing that I'll be finishing tomorrow I hope.

Joshua silently opened his locker, head in the clouds and too deep into his music to care about his surroundings. School was over and there was hardly anyone left on the grounds. Besides the few teams that practiced this late into the early evening hours and student council people like Joshua. Why he ever agreed to join he couldn’t remember? But it could’ve had something to do with the fact that the first person to come up to him and try to become his friend, instead of ignoring his existence and gossiping about the rumors of his wealthy family, when he transferred in near the beginning of the year begged him to. Damn Kwon Soonyoung. Why he didn’t just flat out refuse like Jihoon he didn’t know?

Sighing he put his books in and grabbed his PE clothes. They stunk and needed a washing. A lightbulb in his head went off, reminding him to grab his Korean History book for studying. They had a quiz coming up. Joshua bent down, arm taking it. As he slowly rose, he felt eyes and a weird prickling feeling crawl up his neck like he was being watched.

He took off one earphone and turned around. Leaning against the row of lockers opposite of his was Yoon Jeonghan. Basketball team vice captain, decent grades, charming teenager, and one of the more handsome dudes around the school. And someone Joshua currently had the hots for.

Jeonghan had his duffle bag slung over one shoulder, his recently cut hair still a bit sweaty as Joshua saw small beads of sweat on the side of his shorn hair. He wore a black t-shirt, no doubt just finishing up with basketball practice as he also wore shorts and basketball shoes indoors. He looked hot. Something that Joshua hated him for. He didn’t want to be attracted to him but Joshua was.

He eyed Joshua. It was a bit off putting. Pushing away from the lockers Jeonghan walked over to him, leaning in close so the only thing in between them was Joshua’s open locker door. Jeonghan said nothing though, just seemingly content on staring at Joshua’s face, and from his eyes earlier, probably Joshua’s ass too.

Collecting himself Joshua, stood straight, turning on his, as Soonyoung said, “Rich bitch, ice prince persona hyung.”

Joshua lifted an eyebrow, “Did you need something?”

Jeonghan smirked. “Yea, I did. You.”

Joshua’s heart skipped a beat but he kept his face straight and in that cold look that gave him the nickname Ice Prince. “Excuse you?” Joshua almost turned his nose up. “I never agreed to anything with you.”

Continuing Jeonghan said, “We didn’t agree on anything but if I don’t get my daily dose of you,” he shrugged, “I might die, you see.”

Internally Joshua’s heart melted a bit. Cheesy as Jeonghan was it was sort of flattering, and the fact that Jeonghan’s eyes were so focused on him made his heart flutter. But he didn’t show it. No way. “I think you’re out of your mind,” Joshua retorted, slamming his locker closed. He walked away from Jeonghan, making sure not to make his steps hurried. He needed to show Jeonghan that his presence and his words didn’t faze him one bit.

* * *

Jeonghan chuckled under his breath as he watched Joshua walk, no flounce away from him. God, he was cute.

Jeonghan was lucky that he managed to catch Joshua at his locker instead of missing him like he normally did. And the fact that Joshua bent down, ass in the air to grab one of his books was icing on the damn cake. It was such a good view. And the look of recognition that Joshua flashed him before shuttering behind his Ice Price façade.

Letting out a sigh of happiness Jeonghan walked in the other direction, leaving for home. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. His plan of attack was merciless but guaranteed to snag him the hand, and heart, of the school’s resident Ice Prince. Hong Joshua was his. He hoped.


	2. Getting Close,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not finished. tomorrow it will be. a much longer chapter tomorrow most likely to finish this out 3-4k.

Joshua looked around the hallway, mindful of the other students and how they gave him a wide berth. But he was looking for one face. He almost sighed in relief when he didn’t see it. Joshua didn’t need a repeat of yesterday for the whole student body to see.

While he may not know what Jeonghan even wanted all he knew was that he didn’t want it to happen again. Even if his traitorous heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jeonghan being up close and personal with him. Joshua hated that he developed some sort of crush on the jock. Someone like Jeonghan normally wasn’t his type: sociable, athletic, talkative, loud. But somehow Joshua’s eyes were drawn in and he couldn’t look away.

Well he made sure he looked like he was staring at the wall or at someone else, but the corner of Joshua’s eyes would stray and look at Jeonghan from time to time. No one had to know. Except his friends who took great pleasure in teasing him when they saw that Joshua was staring. Apparently, the fact that someone caught Ice Prince Joshua’s attention was something interesting.

Ignoring everyone else who looked at him in either awe, jealousy, or disdain he opened his locker and took what he needed, closing it shut instead of slamming it like he wanted to, to get their damn eyes off him. He walked to class.

* * *

Joshua went through his classes being polite as normal. But it didn’t matter. His classmates all thought he was icy. It was a bit sad at first but then he got used to it, then he met Soonyoung, Minghao, Jun and Jihoon. And of course, Vernon. He met friends who looked past his so called iciness and he could show his dorky self with them.

He felt a body run into his. Turning his head, he smiled at Soonyoung. “Hey, how was class?”

Soonyoung latched onto him, joining Joshua as they walked to the cafeteria to meet up with the others. The student council president smiled, “Same as always. Boring filled with some gossip.” He shrugged, “You know teenagers.”

Joshua snorted. “We are teenagers Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Not you~” he teased, “you’re like half an old man and half a child. It’s fun.”

Saying nothing Joshua just pulled him along to their normal table. He plopped down and started to unwrap his lunch. The cook today did a rather massive box. Must’ve thought Joshua was too skinny again. More to share with his friends he guessed.

He took out his chopsticks and took a dumpling to feed Minghao but as he turned a body wedged it’s way in between Joshua’s and Soonyoung’s and took the dumpling in his mouth.

Surprised Joshua turned to yell at the intruder but the words caught in his throat. It was Jeonghan. Somehow, he got Soonyoung to move down for him and there he sat. Right next to Joshua, chewing on a dumpling.

Joshua could hear snickers from his friends, the little brats. He opened his mouth to say something cutting to Jeonghan but he stopped as he stared. Jeonghan looked like he came from PE. He was a bit sweaty and he didn’t button up his shirt up all the way. He even had the sleeves pushed up. And he was entirely too close to Joshua because he could smell the hint of sweat coming off him.

Shying away Joshua tried to move closer to Minghao as Jeonghan was way too damn close and it was making his heart pound like crazy but Minghao the savage little beast pushed Joshua forward, making him bump into Jeonghan, his shoulders hitting Jeonghan’s shoulders.

Jun let out a little laugh and mumbled, “Look at Joshua now.”

Jihoon snorted and shoved Jun a bit, making him nearly take a tumble into the table, which made Soonyoung laugh.

But Joshua ignored all of this as he immediately moved away from Jeonghan, as far as he could without Minghao trying to shove him towards the other boy again. “What are you doing here?” Joshua asked coolly. Better to act cold than to show Jeonghan how he wanted to die and blush like crazy.

He went back to his lunch, ignoring the other’s laughter and Jeonghan’s shit eating grin.

“I’m here to have lunch with you,” Jeonghan replied. “Lunch tastes better when you feed me.”

Soonyoung gagged while Jihoon mimed throwing up his lunch. Minghao’s face turned sour like he ate a lemon.

“I never agreed to have lunch with you, let alone feed you” Joshua said, his voice ice cold.

Jeonghan just looked at him with heart eyes, which was supremely weird for Joshua. He didn’t ever remember talking to Jeonghan at all so why was he like this. Was it some sort of bet? A way to get under Joshua’s skin and then make fun of him?

“I know. But I thought I’d invite myself over. Since I don’t think you would ever.” He smiled at Joshua, sweetly.

But Joshua didn’t trust him. Not one bit. Even if he really wanted too. “You’re not welcome here. Leave.”

“Aww, don’t be like that I just want to hang out with you more. You’d never approach me so I decided to approach you. Don’t throw me away already.”

Soonyoung snickered. He knew full well that Joshua was not having an easy time right now being in close proximity to Jeonghan. All of them did.

Joshua thought Soonyoung would help him out but he didn’t.

“Let him stay Shua. He just wants to be friends. It won’t hurt,” Soonyoung said, his eyes dancing.

Jun jumped in, “Yea. Let him stay hyung. He probably just wants to get to know you better.”

Jeonghan nodded at that. Enthusiastically, gracing Joshua with sad eyes.

Eyeing them with betrayal in his eyes, Joshua sighed and said, “Ok.”

Jeonghan did a small shout, “Yes!”

“But I’m not feeding you,” Joshua added. “Go get your own lunch.”

Jeonghan gave him a sad face but he nodded. “I’ll be back,” he said with a wink aimed at Joshua.

Joshua ignored it. Well he tried too but he saw it nonetheless and his heart skipped several beats. Stupid attractive bastard.

Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows as Minghao nudged him. “You totally liked that, didn’t you?” Soonyoung asked.

“Jeonghan hyung was so close right hyung?” Minghao slyly added.

Snorting Jihoon said, “More like you pushed him. But we all could tell that Joshua was into it.”

Joshua said nothing, keeping his lips sealed while they teased him. Lunch was going to be so long today. His heart couldn’t take all of this closeness.

* * *

Jeonghan waved goodbye to Joshua and his friends, smiling brightly. Joshua’s friends waved back, except for Jihoon. Joshua just turned his head away. But Jeonghan could tell that his ears were red. He laughed a bit. Joshua was so cute. Acting all cold but being a giant marshmallow on the inside. Well, not entirely but he was a lot softer than his persona showed.

Walking to his class, Jeonghan got way laid by his own friends.

“Struck out with the Ice princess?” Seungcheol asked.

“More like missed the hoop several times hyung. We’re basketball players,” Mingyu said.

“I didn’t strike out,” Jeonghan retorted. “He gave me some of his lunch. Just didn’t feed me like he did his friends.”

Snickering Seokmin said, “It looked more like he was ignoring you though.”

“That’s his thing. Joshua is more than just his ice prince act.”

“Ice princess,” Seungcheol said with a snort. “He’s rather huffy sometimes. Really cold.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “He’s more than that. I saw his warm sides.”

“If you say so. You’ll need all the luck you can get it you want him to date you,” he said.

“I got a fool proof plan. Worry about your own ass and how Jihoon ignores your existence,” Jeonghan snapped.

Mingyu and Seokmin snickered at Seungcheol’s fallen expression. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Ignoring the coming whines Jeonghan got to class first, keeping mum about his plans. He was going to be in so much trouble but if all went well it’d be worth it and then some.

* * *

Jeonghan waited by the gates. Today wasn’t a day that the student council met, meaning Joshua would be free for a little not date. Not a date because Jeonghan wouldn’t say it was. Even if it really was a date.

As Joshua came into view, he jogged over to him, wrapping his arm around Joshua’s shoulder. “Let’s go somewhere.”

Joshua gave him a quelling look, as if telling him to take off his arm if he wanted to live. But Jeonghan ignored it. Even if it was really good glare.

“Don’t you have basketball practice?” Joshua asked trying to shrug him off.

Jeonghan could tell Joshua was strong but definitely not as strong as he was. Thanks to all that weightlifting and training Coach drilled them through. “Nope,” Jeonghan lied. “Come on,” he wheedled. “It’ll be fun.”

Stopping Joshua gave him a look. “If I hang out with you today you’ll leave me alone?”

Jeonghan nodded. He was totally lying but what Joshua didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. There was no way Jeonghan would leave Joshua alone.

“Fine,” Joshua said, sighing in a resigned way. “Lead the way.”

“All right,” Jeonghan said, excitement clear in his voice. Joshua would love it. He was sure of it. Taking Joshua’s hand, he grabbed it and led the way.


	3. and closer

He took Joshua’s hand and walked them to the park. Jeonghan was surprised that Joshua even let him hold his hand this long. Maybe he had broken the wall of ice sooner than expected. Sneaking a glance back, Jeonghan saw a small hint of pink on Joshua’s cheeks. Even if Joshua stared back at him like he sort of wanted to kill him, Jeonghan saw that pink. His plan was working. Fuck yes!

“We’re almost there,” Jeonghan said with a grin on his face.

Joshua stared at him, huffed, and looked away.

Well Jeonghan wasn’t super successful but it was working. And Joshua trying to be all cold when Jeonghan could see parts of his true feelings was damn cute. Then again Joshua being an ice prince was cute in his eyes too. Everything was cute at this point because of all those times Jeonghan saw Joshua. The real Joshua.

* * *

 He walked home from practice one day after stopping by the convenience store. Licking his ice cream bar, Jeonghan wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. He was about to turn to go home but of all people, he spied Hong Joshua walking by with a bag in his hand.

Jeonghan was a curious person. He didn’t mean to be. But when you saw Hong Joshua go down an alley way something was up. Jeonghan followed him from a distance. What could the resident Ice Prince be doing near an alley way? Something shady? Drugs?

But to Jeonghan’s surprise as he plastered himself against the wall so he wouldn’t get caught; Joshua crouched down and opened some bags of cat food. Ice Prince Joshua was feeding kittens who needed homes. Oh my god.

“Now, now,” he said quietly, “don’t fight. There’s plenty of food for all of you.”

Jeonghan sneaked a peek. Joshua had his hand out, letting the kittens bump their tiny heads against his palm. “Someone took one. That’s good,” he hummed. Joshua sighed as some of them went back to eating as he pet a white one gently. “If only I could take you home with me. But Dad is allergic to cats.” He pouted.

Jeonghan’s heart dropped. It was…cute. Ice prince Joshua pouting was cute.

“And who knows what Ichigo would do to all of you if I brought you home with me. It’d be pandemonium.” He stood up as he watched them finish eating the food he brought. A few of them tried to follow him. His face fell. “Don’t. I can’t take you home.” Joshua sounded a bit like he wanted to cry at that fact. “Stay there. I’ll be back tomorrow and hopefully some of you will have a good home.”

He walked away from them. Jeonghan had to scramble and go in the opposite direction. Waiting until Joshua left he went to the kittens and sighed as he saw them. Three of them. Not too many. Snapping his fingers, he started texting someone. He knew a few people who could take them.

* * *

In another incident Jeonghan happened to come across Joshua again. Except this time, he was helping an old grandma with her groceries. She was chatting him up and Joshua nodded and responded gently. Jeonghan watched as Joshua held her hand and made sure she crossed the street safely. He would’ve kept following but that was creepy. Even for him.

But this Jeonghan could tell. Joshua took her way past his normal route, meaning that Joshua walked her all the way home. He guessed the Ice Prince wasn’t so icy after all.

* * *

Jeonghan finally stopped. Letting go of Joshua’s hand he said, “Ta dah!”

Joshua raised a brow. “It’s a park,” he deadpanned.

“I know,” Jeonghan said. “Lots of fun to be had here.” Tilting his head to the slides he asked, “Want to go on with me?”

“Are you five?” Joshua asked.

“If I say yes will you go with me?” Jeonghan answered his question with another one. He wanted to know.

“No,” Joshua huffed, walking away from him and heading towards the swings.

Jeonghan smiled at the slight red of his ears. God he was cute. Best to leave him alone for a bit before Jeonghan continued his assault on Joshua’s walls. He ran to the slides leaving his bag on a bench. Time to have some fun with the kids.

* * *

When Jeonghan left the kids he was chasing to their own devices, he was mildly sweating and laughing. He ran over to Joshua who had a small smile on his face as he swung gently. “Hey,” he said, startling Joshua a bit.

His smile dropped as he turned to eye Jeonghan in all of his sweaty glory. Well not super sweaty but he definitely had some BO (body odor).

“Hey,” Joshua said cautiously.

“Want to have a competition?” Jeonghan’s eyes were bright no doubt, and he sported that grin his mom always said made him look like a schoolboy.

“At a park?” Joshua asked.

Jeonghan nodded. “A swinging one. To see who can jump from the swings and get the furthest.”

“Are we kids?” Joshua asked, the disdain clear in his voice.

“No,” Jeonghan said with a mild pout, “but it’d be fun and we can throw in a prize for fun.”

Joshua looked intrigued. “What sort of prize?”

“Anything the winner wants?”

The sparkle in Joshua’s eyes died. “No.”

Jeonghan had to save this situation. “No, no. Within reason of course. Like a meal or something. Nothing outrageous, I promise.”

Joshua turned to stare him in the eyes. He stared for a good three minutes before nodding. “Ok. Within reason.” He looked around. “We need some referees.” Getting up he went to talk to some of the kids Jeonghan had played with earlier. They followed him keeping a safe distance from the swings but close enough to look. “You understand?”

The boys nodded. Joshua smiled, gently at them. “Good,” he said ruffling their hair. “Stay there and check for us.”

Getting back on the swing, Joshua looked Jeonghan in the eyes and said, “You’re going down.”

“Bring it,” Jeonghan said back.

* * *

Jeonghan crowed in delight as the kids pointed out that Jeonghan managed to jump just a bit further Joshua.

The look of utter disgust and annoyance on Joshua’s face was great. Cute in a way. But mostly great. He beat him. Now he had a promise that Joshua had to fulfill eventually.

Scoffing Joshua sat back down on the swing and started to swing slowly, ignoring Jeonghan.

Ahh. He was sulking. Joshua really was princely. Spoiled a bit. But it was just so damn cute. Why was everything he did cute to Jeonghan? Maybe it was because he was in love.

“Hey now,” Jeonghan said coming from behind Joshua and grabbing the chain, “don’t sulk just because I won.”

“Who says I’m sulking,” Joshua retorted, trying to yank the chain out of Jeonghan’s hands.

Jeonghan laughed. “Your pretty face. But all right you’re not sulking. Let me push you.”

Joshua sighed, clearly resigned to just give into Jeonghan’s whims today. “Fine. If you push me out of the swing though I’ll punch you.”

“Aye aye captain,” Jeonghan said, saluting him smartly.

A good twenty minutes later, Jeonghan watched as Joshua soared in the air and smiled in the sunlight. He even let out a delighted little smile. He was having fun. Thank god. Placing his hands on Joshua’s back again, Jeonghan pushed forward, making sure to add a bit of strength in to give Joshua that height.

The ensuing laughter was music to his ears. Much like the sound of Joshua’s whoops from their earlier game had been. It all meant that Joshua was enjoying himself with Jeonghan. As Joshua came back down, Jeonghan grabbed the chain once more, slowing Joshua to a halt.

Turning his head, Joshua teased him, “What? Getting tired of pushing me? I thought you were a jock.”

Ah. That teasing grin was a different expression Jeonghan had never seen thrown his way. Another one to add onto his wish list of faces to see Joshua show him.

“I’m not. Just thought we could take a bit of break.” He smiled down at Joshua. “Having fun?”

Joshua ducked his head. “Surprisingly yes. It’s fun.”

Jeonghan lifted his other hand and brushed the back of Joshua’s head in a bid of bravery. He was rewarded as Joshua did nothing in retaliation and let him. “That’s good. I’m glad.” He was smiling so hard the muscles in his face were in pain, but damn was it worth it.

Turning his head abruptly up, Jeonghan’s hand fell off of his head. Joshua stared up at him. He was fighting with himself about something.

Jeonghan did nothing but blink back down at him. Seeing Joshua’s pretty face this close was making his heart race. It was sight to see.

The next few minutes were a blur and a huge surprise. Jeonghan’s vision changed to black hair and he felt the press of lips against his and then a body moving away.

He stood there as he dazedly watched Joshua run away from him. Holding onto the chain he replayed the last few minutes in his head. Joshua turned up to look at him. And then Joshua kissed him. Wait. Joshua kissed him. Joshua fucking kissed him! Jeonghan let out a large shout of joy. “Yes!”

It scared the kids around him. “That hyung is crazy,” one of them said. “Let’s go play over there.” There was a scampering of feet. But Jeonghan didn’t care. He was kissed. Well ok. It was more of a smashing of lips against lips but it was a damn kiss. He was kissed! Ice Price Joshua kissed him! He had reason to celebrate.

His phone took the opportunity to go off at that moment, knocking him out of his trance. Fuck. He knew who it was. He was going to be in so much trouble tomorrow. But he got a kiss. He jumped in the air shouting out for joy, purposely ignoring that ominous ring tone.

* * *

Joshua ran away as fast as he could, putting as much distance between Jeonghan and him. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. He freaking kissed Yoon Jeonghan on the lips.

He felt the blood rush to his face and huge blush appear. Oh gosh. He kissed him. In his haze of laughter and contentment Joshua kissed him. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, crouching down. He freaking kissed him. Elbow digging into his thigh, Joshua smiled softly. He was having so much fun and he wanted to thank Jeonghan. And he kissed him. He giggled, half hysterical and half a bit in love.

Joshua just kissed the guy he had a crush on.


	4. until our hands meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Done!! and if you didn't notice but i did something with the chapter titles XD. from chapter 2-4 it reads Getting close, and closer, until our hands meet. hehehehe

“I’m sorry? Did I hear that right? You did what?” Soonyoung made a show cleaning out his ears.

“He kissed him,” Minghao said, being nice enough to repeat Joshua’s muffled words.

Said boy had his face in his hands, ears burning up a fire. Jun pet his hair, whispering that he did a good job and that he could totally do it again. Joshua shook his head. He didn’t want to do it again. Well that was a lie. He did want to kiss Jeonghan again but he at the same time didn’t want to feel the aftermath of the embarrassment and the upcoming one since he still went to school with the guy.

The kiss put a smile on his face but when he got home he started rolling around in his bed like a teenage girl with a serious crush. Problem was that he was a teenaged boy with a serious crush, on another boy whose real intentions he knew nothing about. That had splashed a huge bucket of ice water on his little blushing parade. It sobered him up fast. But right now they were asking for details and Joshua was bound to get lost in his little fantasy that maybe Jeonghan liked him in return.

“What did he say?” Jihoon asked.

Muffling his words again, Joshua groaned.

“Minghao?”

Minghao shook his head. “He’s starting to talk in English. I can’t understand.”

Vernon moved closer, putting his ear near Joshua’s face, only to get pushed away with Joshua’s palm on his cheek, toppling onto Minghao who was close to him.

“Awww, come on Shua,” Soonyoung whined, “tell us. We can’t help you if you don’t tell us.”

Jihoon snickered. “I don’t think he needs our help. He kissed Jeonghan on his own after all.”

After getting up off of Minghao, Vernon said. “We can totally help. Boo told me that the team is having a practice match after school. After a bit of regular practice, I think. We can go watch. Joshua can see lover boy at the same time.”

“He’s not lover boy,” Joshua protested, finally moving his hands away from his face. He wasn’t. He wasn’t anything but a dude who Joshua sort of kissed and sort of had a crush on.

Minghao laughed. “Keep telling yourself that hyung.”

“Let’s go to the practice game. It’ll be fun,” Jun said.

“We have student council work,” Joshua retorted.

“It’s ok,” Soonyoung said, pausing to place his hand on his heart, “I, as student council president say we cut the work short today and go see Joshua’s lover boy.”

“He’s not my lover boy!” Joshua shouted.

The others scrammed, laughing their annoying little heads off, going off to the safety of their class, escaping the student council room.

“We’ll make sure to drag you to the practice match!” Jun shouted back.

Vernon winked at him before running as Joshua hefted up a book to throw.

Groaning Joshua said, “I hate you guys so much.”

All he heard was a mild cackle from Jihoon.

* * *

“Jeonghan! Another set of 30 suicides!” Their coach was red in the face. He was fucking pissed that Jeonghan skipped practice yesterday after school. Especially with the practice match that was going to happen at the end of the school day.

Jeonghan groaned a bit before hitting the court floor once again, his feet making noises. He ignored the looks of sympathy and the snickering from his friends. They texted him all night yesterday and he ignored them. No doubt they’d corner him after all the torture and demand what made him play hooky. Once he told them it was for Joshua, well he could fucking hear the shit talking.

But fuck them. Joshua was a damn catch and he was sort of in love. That kiss made everything better. If only he had one now. He kept running. If he stopped now Coach would add more sets and he’d die. Shit. He kept running.

* * *

“Hey,” Seungcheol said, he had a towel in his hand a bottle of Gatorade in the other, “you ok?”

“What do you think,” Jeonghan rasped, coughing a bit more. “Shit. I hate puking.”

“Well if you didn’t skip practice Coach wouldn’t have made you run until you puked,” Seungcheol said like he was being helpful. Instead he came off as an asshole. The fucker.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jeonghan retorted grabbing the bottle of Gatorade. He swirled a bit in his mouth once and spit it out. Taking a huge mouthful, he swallowed saying, “Stop stating the obvious _Cheol_. Maybe that’s why Jihoon won’t give you the time of day. Since you’re a bit slow and all.”

Mingyu who had just come through the door to check on Jeonghan snickered. “Wow. Guess you’re all ok. Vicious as ever.”

“Whatever made you skip I hope it was worth it,” Seungcheol snapped back.

“Obviously,” Jeonghan drawled. He took the towel in Seungcheol’s limp hand. “If it goes well I might be able to help you win Jihoon’s elusive heart.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Just make sure I play in the practice match later today.”

Eyeing Jeonghan something fierce, Seungcheol had his suspicions. “I’ll see what I can do. You sure he’s even going to come watch?”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, remembering that text from Seungkwan, “he’ll be there.”

* * *

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you,” Joshua kept repeating as he was strong armed into the gym. “I hate you. I hate you. I hat—“ He stopped his tirade as he saw Jeonghan in his basketball uniform.

“Don’t hate us now, do you?” Soonyoung whispered with glee.

Joshua blushed and looked away from Jeonghan who was currently stretching.

“Oh look. Lover boy noticed you’re here,” Minghao said.

When did his precious Hao Hao get so damn vicious with him, Joshua wondered. But he was right. Jeonghan got up from stretching his legs and looked at Joshua, sending him a smirk. It was parts infuriating and parts hot. Stupid bastard. Joshua looked away and nearly stomped up the small amount of bleachers they set out for spectators.

He sat down, making sure to school his face. If he let it fall here he’d remember the abrupt kiss from yesterday and he’d be a huge blushing mess. Joshua watched as Vernon was hailed by a fellow first year with a sunny smile on his face, who if Joshua wasn’t mistaken was friends with Jeonghan.

Turning to Vernon he asked, “You betrayed me? For some boy? How could you?” He batted his lashes at Vernon, making sure to turn on the watery cat eyes that they accused of him using against them from time to time.

Vernon tried to hold his stare. “I didn’t betray you. It was more like to help you I swear.”

But Joshua kept batting them until Vernon broke. “I thought it was bros before girls Vernon.”

“More like bros before boys,” he mumbled back. “Sorry.”

“Too late,” Soonyoung singsonged, “we’re here and they’re starting. Now stare at Jeonghan to your heart’s content.”

Joshua jabbed him, before slowly turning to the court. Watching Jeonghan in action would be bad. They didn’t share the same PE time period so he never saw him do anything athletic before. The school festival wasn’t going to happen for another few months too. Oh gosh.

* * *

Jeonghan grunted as one of the opposing players elbowed him. Piece of shit, Jeonghan turned and moved. Arms stretched he threw the ball, knowing it would go in. He watched as it fell in. moving he started down the opposite side of the court, getting ready to defend.

Eyeing the bleachers for a second he saw Joshua’s friends cheer for his basket and even Joshua did some clapping for him. And if his eyes didn’t deceive him, Joshua’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

He blocked the player from trying to get the ball from his teammate, making sure to play aggressive defense like the Coach always drilled into their heads. Problem was that it looks like this person was playing aggressive too. Jeonghan felt himself fall. The shit stain pushed him. As he hit the gym floor the whistle went off.

“Foul!” The referee yelled. “Free throw for the player number three.”

Pushing himself up, he waved Mingyu off, and gave a reassuring glance to Seungcheol. As long as he wasn’t feeling any broken bones he’d still play. The players moved, giving him the space he needed for his free throw. Moving towards that free throw line, Jeonghan made sure to growl at the jackass who pushed him.

He took the ball from the referee and gave a glance towards the bleachers, winking at Joshua’s pale face. Sue him but he felt a bit of pleasure knowing that Joshua was worried about him. Bouncing the ball, he readied himself and threw the ball. He heard that swish and a loud cheer and the team made its way down the other side of the court. He’d win. They’d win. He had someone watching over him after all.

* * *

The buzzer went off and their team won. Joshua’s friends cheered as did the other spectators from their school. As they were going down the stairs Seungkwan came to way lay them.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said, pointing to Joshua.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Jeonghan hyung wants to talk to you. Said it was urgent and I was to make sure you stayed.”

Joshua raised a brow. “You think you can keep me here?”

Even if Boo Seungkwan was a sassy little thing, Joshua was still known as the Ice Prince. He had taken down people simply with his stare.

Seungkwan opened his mouth ready to protest but Vernon put a palm over his mouth. “Don’t argue with him. It’s like talking to a wall sometimes I swear. Jeonghan better hurry up otherwise Joshua might leave.”

His friends moved waving good bye to him, sending him winks and smug looking smirks.

Joshua sat down for about five minutes on the last bleacher before he was tired of waiting. Getting up he moved out the doors and past the fountains. He wasn’t going to sit there and be made a fool of.

Walking Joshua fumed a bit. He thought Jeonghan liked him. Or was he playing him? If he was, Jeonghan had a thing or several coming his way.

Joshua felt a hand pull at him. “Hey,” Jeonghan said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back.

Joshua yanked his hand back but Jeonghan kept a tight hold.

“Don’t make me run so much. I almost died this morning,” Jeonghan whined. “I told you to wait for me.”

“You didn’t even tell me why,” Joshua snapped back. “What do you mean you almost died this morning?”

Jeonghan stuck a bit of his tongue out. “Coach made me run until I puked as punishment for skipping yesterday’s practice.”

Joshua stared at him. “Why would you even…”

Jeonghan laced his fingers with Joshua’s. “Because I wanted to hang out with you.”

Joshua snapped. He had enough of this. “Are you trying to play me? Is this a game? Some sort of bet?” He yanked his hand away. It was only a crush. It was fine if he hurt himself now rather than later if this turned out to be some sort of elaborate plan to humiliate him. “Why would you even want to hang out with me?! You don’t even know _me_!”

Jeonghan said nothing, staring at him in surprise.

Shaking his head Joshua walked away. He’d take none of this shit.

He got as far as the trees that lined the walkway towards the gym before he was once again yanked back, but this time his whole body was yanked. He let out an oof as he hit a solid, sweaty body.

Jeonghan growled. “I’m not playing you. This isn’t a game or a bet. I’m doing this because I like you.” He grabbed Joshua’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Instead of a light smashing of lips like Joshua’s had been this one was aggressive. Joshua could feel the aggressive push of lips and how Jeonghan seemed to want to make sure Joshua felt all of his emotions. Joshua tried protesting but Jeonghan pushed his lips against Joshua’s and slipped his tongue in when Joshua opened his mouth a bit.

Joshua let out a moan as Jeonghan moved his tongue against his. The sensation of a warm, wet _thing_ was weird but sort of arousing. And the smell and feel of Jeonghan’s body against his certainly didn’t help the heat he felt inside.

Pulling away, Jeonghan said once more, “I really like you. I’m practically half in love with you. Ever since I saw you take care of those stray kittens and the way you pouted when you said when you couldn’t take them home with you. I like the way you act like a princess but act like an adorable dork with your friends. I like the way you make sassy remarks when you think no one is hearing. Or the way you wrinkle your brows when you hear or see something you don’t like. I like them all. I _see you_. I see you,” he said breathing out slowly.

“Oh,” Joshua replied back quietly. No one besides his friends and his mom ever really looked past his façade.

“Now will you let me take you out on a real date? I’m hungry and I want to actually talk to you. Not talk at you.” Jeonghan pleaded, sending Joshua a pitiful look.

Deflating Joshua looked back at Jeonghan for a good several minutes. “Ok.” He nodded. “Ok.” Because Joshua saw himself reflected in Jeonghan’s eyes. Not the put together ice prince, but just Joshua in his mussed up, teenaged boy glory. “Let’s go,” he said quietly. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Jeonghan’s lips. “Don’t disappoint me now.”

Jeonghan kissed back. “I won’t.”


End file.
